


A Song for the Holidays

by happywife416



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Ball, Christmas Tree, Dancing, Decorating the Tree, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Holidays, Home for Christmas, Ice Skating, Mild Smut, Music, Playing in the Snow, Satinalia, Singing, Snow and Ice, Storytelling, longest night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywife416/pseuds/happywife416
Summary: Tethras-Hawkes Holiday Fluff Fest





	1. Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

Rose cursed under her breath. Why she had let her darlings talk her into a real tree instead of a perfectly good magic one she would never understand. Or justify to Varric if he had to send the city guard to find them. “Duncan! Do NOT shove your sister into that snow drift!”

He looked up to argue with her and Violet rammed him, sending him flailing and giggling into the snow. She sighed and scratched behind Sunshine’s ears as Gryphon bounded up to join them. “At least Annabeth is staying out of trouble on your back, girl.”

“Maaaamae!” The dark-haired toddler sang.

“Yes, darling?”

“I need pee.”

Rose sighed again, chuckling a little. “Of course.”

 

The sun was high in the sky. The kids still hadn’t picked a tree. Rose was ready to sit in the snow and pout. “How about this one?”

“Too tall.” Duncan declared.

“Too bushy.” Violet added solemnly. Annabeth blew a raspberry at it.

She glared at the backs of their heads. “Alright, you find the tree. I am going to stand here with my eyes closed and pretend all of this is your papae’s fault.”

Violet giggled. “Papae says you’re the picky one.”

They took off shrieking in laughter as a whirlwind threw snow at them. Rose hid her grin in her scarf. At least it was a lovely day to be out. “Don’t go too far!”

She had barely started melting the snow into a crude resemblance of the Keep when Annabeth returned on Sunshine’s back. “Mamae! Found it!”

“Show me!” It was a lovely tree, a beautiful deep green. It was bushy without being ridiculous and it was just a breath taller than Anora. She felt the pang in her chest, it was still so wrong their oldest wouldn’t be with them this year. “Mamae?” Annabeth tugged on her hand.

She smiled. “Nothing, sweets. It’s a perfect tree. Now, how are we getting it back home?”

Duncan and Violet stared at each other and then at her. “Magic?”

“Pbbt. I am not a force mage.” She eyed it critically. “Better yet, how are we going to cut it down?”

Duncan stared at it forlornly. “Oops.”

Rose laughed, a flare of fire leaving her hand, tempering it with ice above and below. “Magic can do that.”

“Mamae, it’s snowing.” Violet’s voice was full of wonder. The puffy flakes clung to her dark horns, getting lost in her white hair.

Rose brushed a kiss against her cheek. “Snow suits you, darling.” She gently pushed on the tree letting it fall to the ground safely before gingerly trying to pick it up. “You know, if you and Duncan carry the top, we may be able to carry it back.”


	2. Jingle Bells

Varric came into their family room as Rose was setting the last of the lights into the branches of the tree. Tiny bewitched balls of glass that twinkled in the dimness, highlighting every freckle on her face. He wrapped his arms around her waist, brushing a kiss against the nape of her neck. Her hum stuttered into a laugh as she leaned into him. "The kids are letting you do this alone?"

"Violet and Duncan are taking the mabari outside. Annabeth and Mirra are napping." She sighed, a little melancholy as she fiddled with a light. "It's Violet and Mirra's first Satinalia with us and Anora couldn't come home. Part of me is so happy our family finally feels complete but our oldest is already out on her own adventure."  She turned in his arms, a small smile on her lips as she leaned her forehead against his. "I miss our dragonling."

"I do too, mamae. But we knew she would grow up some day." He brushed a kiss against her lips, cradling her close as she swayed.

"I know." She pouted. "It doesn't even feel like it's been thirteen years since I was hauling her up that mountain side. She'll be 19 next year. Duncan just turned seven. Violet is four. Annabeth will be three in the spring. Mirra will be having her first name day before we know it. I'm getting old." 

He chuckled. "You don't look 44, not even close." Laughter and love was keeping them both young. The crow’s feet at their eyes were hardly noticeable, no grey to be seen. Old wounds ached on cold days and slowed them down but it was nothing that wasn't cured by warm snuggles with their darlings. 

She pecked a kiss on his lips with a grin. "It is rude to say a lady's age out loud, storyteller. To you, I am always young and vibrant, the most beautiful thing you've ever seen."

"Your age has nothing to do with that, my lady wife." He murmured against her lips. 

A rumble of mabari feet and children's voices interrupted them. "Eww." Duncan groaned. 

"Mamae, magic tree!" Violet was enthralled with the glowing lights, Sunshine's massive head under her arm. Once she had settled in, she had tried calling Rose Tama much to Rose's shock and internal horror. She had settled into mamae easily enough, and with more happiness. She butted a horn against the mabari's head. "Sunshine, no peeing on it." 

Rose and Varric chuckled. "Let's go get your sisters and we will put the rest of the decorations on, alright?"

She nodded taking Rose's hand. Duncan spoke up from the couch. "Will Anora come home?"

Varric and Rose stared at each other for a heartbeat, sorrow in their hearts. All of their children were close but Duncan and Anora had been inseparable until she left for Orlais. He idolized his sister and missed her dearly. "She wasn't able to get away to come home, kraken."

He nodded. "Papae? Can you read us an extra story then? Her favorite one about the princess in the tower that's rescued by the dragon."

Varric tousled his hair. "That I can do."

 

The delicate ornaments went along the top of the tree. It was more of a hopeful wish that they wouldn't be broken then being of an actual use. When one child was in the making of being the brightest, sneakiest rogue of the century and another forgot her horns stuck out from her head, everything was a chance. Mirra gurgled and kicked her feet, rolling across the blanket and grabbing at ornaments and siblings with effervescent giggles. Varric was telling the tale of how the deepstalkers came to be, Gason and his rage. He wasn't one of his favorites to tell, but the children loved it; from his descriptions of Orzammar, to the elaborate braids in Gason's beard, the Stone's voice as she turned the broken carvings into deepstalkers. They shrieked with delight as the deepstalkers pretended to be rocks to attack unwary wanderers. 

Rose chuckled, hanging an ornament from Alanna. It was shaped like an aravel, a delicate thing of wood and fabric. Annabeth tugged on her tunic. "Song?"

She picked her up and let her place the next one. "One you can sing with me?" Her nod set the dark curls bouncing. Rose laughed. She hummed a moment before finding the perfect song. "Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way."

The kids joined her on the second round, their voices cracking and breathless with giggles. Varric's rich baritone joined them as he scooped up Mirra, settling her against his shoulder so she could survey the tree and tug on his earrings. She waved her hands as they finished the song. "In a one horse open sleigh!"

"Well, I did dash through a lot of snow." The whole family turned, silence falling like a blanket in the room. 

"Anora!!!" Duncan ran to his sister, who stood grinning in the doorway, her blonde hair a tangled mess beneath her hat. 

"Duncan!" She wrapped him in a tight hug as Annabeth scrambled to the floor and joined Violet in tackling their oldest sister. "Oh, I missed you all so much." She brushed kisses against all three foreheads and staggered through them to hug her parents. "I'm sorry I didn't send a letter."

Rose squeezed her tight. "Dragonling, I don't care." 

The girl laughed and wrapped an arm around Varric and brushed a kiss against Mirra's forehead. "Hello, Goldilocks."

"Welcome home, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Papae." She leaned her head against his. "It's good to be home."

"How did you get home?" Duncan asked, a suspicious glare in his dark eyes. 

She grinned. "The Divine ordered me a ship."


	3. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first round of CeruleanBlues silver and gold

Anora groaned at the breakfast table eyeing the morning with distaste. "I would show up in time for when we have to be the official family of Kirkwall."

Rose chuckled and handed her a mug of hot chocolate. "But you have all that practice in statecraft now, and the bard training. Show off a little."

She scowled at her. "I came home and wanted to just be a daughter."

Varric brushed a kiss against the top of her head as he passed. "No matter what, you are always that." She gave him a grin. He sighed looking at the list Bran had left on his desk. There was one on Rose's but she had avoided their office so far. "We are supposed to dress festively."

Rose snorted. "It's freezing. Mirra is staying here with Bela and I'm half tempted to have Annabeth stay as well." She plucked the list from his fingers. "Chantry. Orphanage, he does know I go there three times a week? Library. Aval'var Dirthara. Gallows College." She shook it. "The only place that will give one fu-void about what we wear is the Chantry."

"Nice save." Anora chortled. Rose stuck her tongue out at her oldest daughter, Mirra and Annabeth mimicking her. 

Varric sighed, taking it from her. "We can do festive and warm, love."

She narrowed her eyes. "You know damn well when Bran says festive he means fancy and cold."

He chuckled. "Yes. But we have festive and fun."

Anita's eyes widened. "We have the ugly sweaters." She bolted from the room to prepare for the day. 

They burst out laughing. Rose leaned against his shoulder and he kissed her hair. "That's not what I meant." He wrapped his arms around her, vanilla and sea were still tied so deeply in her scent with just a hint of cinnamon from making the hot chocolate. 

She continued to giggle. "You are talking about the girl who wears an orange sweater dotted with halla every year for Kissing Day." She sighed happily watching their youngest devour their breakfast. "I'm looking forward to what she manages to dream up. I didn't know we had ugly sweaters."

 

"Kids!" Varric yelled at the door, straightening the black duster over the red shirt. "We need to go!" Rose looped a blue scarf around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. She was dressed similarly; a soft blue dress that fell to her knees, black boots that teased its hem all covered up with a black duster of her own. 

"Coming!" Anora called herding the Duncan and Violet along with her. Annabeth was staying with Mirra and Bela after all. 

Rose roared with laughter, grey scarf crumpling in her hands. Varric turned and bit back a laugh of his own. He had no idea how Anora managed it but Duncan was in his old Inquisition formal shirt. It hung to the boy's knees, more tunic then shirt, and he was strutting like a ranking general returning victorious. He puffed out his chest and wiggled his long elven ears before blowing his hair from his eyes with a grin. "I look like a nutcracker."

Rose was doubled over, tears streaming down her face. Violet poked one of the trembling drops. "Is mamae crazy?"

Varric answered yes as Rose said no. Rose narrowed her eyes at him in a mock glare, nose wrinkling. She leaned down to meet Violet's vibrant namesake eyes. Anora, or Duncan, had braided her white curls into tiny braids before looping them about her head and adorning them with snowflakes to match the ones on her horns. She had surprised them all by adoring dresses as much as Anora loathed them. Today she was in a brilliant silver one, making the roses in her cheeks glow. "You look adorable."

She smiled, fidgeting on her lanky limbs. "Anora says I'm a blizzard." 

Rose planted a kiss on her forehead. "A perfect one." Violet laced her fingers with hers as she straightened. 

"Where did you even get that sweater, dragonling?" Varric asked. Rose was still taking it in. It was violently green to start, an evergreen forest intensified. It had little gingerbread men making lewd gestures and dragons carrying candy canes. 

Anora grinned. "Gabby. She made me a sweater for every holiday and holy day. They are amazing."

Varric laughed and Rose rubbed her forehead with a soft chuckle. "Oh, Gabby."

"Where are we going first?" Anora leaned on Varric, her elbow on his shoulder. He rolled his eyes but put up with it. 

"Let's start at the Gallows College and the Library and work our way back to Hightown. Make our last stops the Chantry and the Orphanage." Rose suggested. 

Duncan pulled a face. "Start with fun, go to hateful and boring, and then go to sort of fun but sad." 

Varric pulled him into a one armed hug. "Come on, family. The sooner we go, the sooner we are back with the rest of us."

"Can Gryphon come?"

"No." Rose said helping Violet with her coat. "The last time we brought the mabari to the Chantry, I threatened to poop in it."

 

The College, Library, and Aval'var Dirthara all went well, better then well. The College was always pleased to see one of their own and her children, even more pleased to see her husband and make requests. The library was happy to see their most generous patrons and the day Daisy had the doors closed to them would mean the world had ended. 

"You could scowl less, love." Varric tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow. 

The look on her face didn't lighten. "I don't like the damn Chantry. Not even with Leliana as Divine."

Anora was holding Duncan and Violet's hands. Duncan regard the gilt interior with the same hatred Rose did. It was Violet's first visit, wide eyed with wonder as Anora explained things. Varric pulled Rose closer and kissed her gently feeling some of the tension leave her. "For Violet's sake, can you wear your Council face?" She sighed and leaned her forehead against his a moment. When her eyes raised to meet his and she straightened, her face was a smooth mask of empty pleasantry. "I still don't see how people buy that. It's creepy."

She snorted and a real smile broke across her face. She kissed him, a tease of teeth against his lips. "You know people only see what they want to see." Her smile stayed as they greeted the sisters. 

The new Reverend Mother had just arrived from Starkhaven. She curled her nose at their proffered hands, tucking them into her sleeves. He felt Rose's sigh. "I am pleased to have finally met the Viscount and his wife. I wonder why I had to wait so long though, are you not devout?"

Rose's sea blue eyes narrowed and stormed. "Viscount and Champion, and you've been here three days. You needed time to settle in, I am sure. The city does not run itself."

She smiled faintly. "Yes, but the Viscount can do his job alone. You are just his wife."

Varric tightened his grip on her elbow before she launched herself at the woman. "She is far more than just my wife, Reverend Mother. Without her, the city would not run as well as it does. But." He waved the kids forward. "These are our oldest children; Anora, Duncan, and Violet."

Anora smiled warmly. "Greetings." Duncan eyed her with silent distrust and Violet gave her a timid smile. 

She took a step back. "You dare bring such things into the house of the Maker?"

"That's it." Rose yanked her arm from Varric and shoved her sleeves up. "See here you-."

Ice sprang up around the Reverend Mother, a spike of it spiraling above her head. Anora was still smiling sweetly as she stepped forward. "You insult my brother and sister like that again and I will end you."

"You cannot harm me." She stuttered indignantly. 

Anora reached out, her fingers a gentle caress down the woman's cheek before gripping her chin with bruising force. "I work for the Divine. Do you want the Nightingale to sing for you?"

The woman stammered, shaking her head. Anora let the magic fall and the woman fled. Rose looked at Varric. "Well, one of us will have to write Leliana." 

Anora grinned sheepishly. "Aren't you glad I'm home?"

Rose chuckled, throwing an arm around her and standing on tiptoe to kiss her cheek. "Why are you training to be a bard? That was more like Aveline."

 

"Champion!" The hodgepodge of children rushed the door of orphanage. 

"Hello!" She called out. "I brought company!"

They froze when they saw Varric. A few brave ones stammered out softly. "Hello, Viscount."

But when Anora, Duncan, and Violet trooped in awe disappeared. "Are you going to tell us stories? Are you going to sing?" One tugged on her sleeve. "Can we play a game? Teach us magic!"

Rose laughed. "Did you get your tree up?" A chorus in the affirmative answered her. "Alright, take us to the tree and we will sing. And maybe there is a surprise for you."

Rose led them in several songs and Varric told them a story, earning several of the children's trust when Violet scampered into his knee to lean on his shoulder. Duncan taught them all the Dalish lullaby that Rose had sang to him when he was a baby, and then sang it again in common his voice holding the barest of cracks that would come in the next few years. One of the aunts, as they had decided to be called, that cared for the children came out with cookies for the whole group while Varric spun another tale about little fairies living in the tree that would grant them a wish if they saw them and were very good. 

"Are they real?" A curly haired blonde asked, his eyes wide with wonder. 

Rose smiled at Anora, mischief sparkling in their eyes. Their voices raised in song, soft vocalizations that echoed with winter woodlands and falling snow. Gold and silver lights began to glow amongst the branches of the tree, twinkling as the children gasped and shrieked with glee. Duncan appeared in the rafters shaking a bag of glitter and candy down upon them all as Violet laughed and twirled in the blizzard of joy. 

 

Back home, the kids were piled on the floor in front of the tree looking through one of the new books Anora had brought with her. Rose leaned against Varric, a warm mug in her still cold fingers, their joyful smiles as warm as their hearts. Anora tossed her hair over her shoulder and grinned up at them, seven years old and missing a tooth again for a moment. "I am so glad I came home. It's better than a dream."

"Us too, dragonling." 

Duncan and Violet each head butted a shoulder and piled on top of her. "You can't leave ever again!"

She laughed. "Not for a while."

Varric and Rose drifted into the hallway and he stole her mug, stashing it on a table before tangling his fingers in her hair. She chuckled against his lips. "Storyteller, we've been together all day." 

"With the kids." They lost themselves a moment in each other, teeth and tongues teasing as fingers caressed and pulled. 

His stubble caught against her skin as his teeth sought the tender skin of her neck making her hiss, fingers digging into his shoulders. "Mm. As much as I love them, time alone would be nice." He sucked a love mark against her skin, chuckling when she wrapped her legs around his waist and arched against him. She tugged on his hair being his lips to hers. "Bed. Now."

"Where's the fun in that, menace?" He laughed. 

She nipped at his ear with a laugh of her own. "We have too many children to do such things in hallways anymore."


	4. Carol of the Bells

"We need to build tunnels from the Keep to the few places we go in Hightown and more importantly, one leaving it." Rose huffed before turning her fiery glare into a pleasant empty smile for another noble. 

Varric freed his face from Mirra's tiny mittens and nose bumps, her mimic of Violet's headbutts, and gave her a grin. "You wanted to take the family to visit Alanna and Thom."

She scowled. "I still want tunnels." Annabeth tugged on her hand and she smiled. "Yes?"

"Nora beat us." Anora, Duncan, and Violet were standing at Alanna's door with matching grins, and snowballs. 

Varric laughed as they let loose the snowballs. "Oh, you shits." 

Rose tossed up a ward, snow smashing into it and falling to the ground. "You'll have to do better than that!" She grinned and let go of Annabeth's hand to call up the snow before them.

Violet shrieked with glee, ducking behind the ornate flower pot as Duncan and Anora received faces full of snow. So did the foyer and Alanna. She wiped the snow from her face. "Are you done, champion?"

She grinned. "I could sing."

Alanna laughed. "Aneth ara, lethallin la da'len, come in where it is warm."

"Ma serannas, leth'asha!" The children trooped in. They shrugged out of their coats and gloves, piling them in baskets and dangling them on hooks before Alanna ushered them before a roaring fire. 

"Where's Thom?" Rose asked giving her friend a quick hug.

"Lowtown, all the snow caused some structural damage to some of the roofs and he's helping the carpenters guild do the repairs." Rose nodded, they were fronting the money for the repairs from the city accounts. "I see Anora made it home. How is Orlais?"

"Lovely, Leliana sends her regards and said to be expecting some things." Anora gave her a small smile before occupying herself with Annabeth. 

Rose glanced between them and gave Varric an arched look. "Did Marethari not come home?"

"No." Alanna sighed. "She is still mad at me." She pulled Rose down on to the couch beside her. "I didn't want her to go to Orlais, get involved in this shemlen shit. It's bad enough how involved I am. But I couldn't expect her to go to some clan and marry some boy she never met." Anora made a strange noise, a cross between a hysterical snort and a mewl of horror. Rose chewed the inside of her lip; apparently, she and Varric were the only ones that knew of their daughters' relationship. "Was I wrong trying to make her stay?" Her dark eyes pleaded. 

Rose let out a weary sigh and took Alanna's hand in her own. "I was sad to see Anora go to Orlais, it's heartbreaking to watch our children grow up, Alanna. But we can't keep them in the nest forever. They have to make their own choices, have their own adventures, find their own loves. They can't follow in our exact footsteps or the world will never become a better place." She looked over at Anora, meeting those piercing green eyes that filmed in tears and gave her a smile. "If we don't let them spread their wings, how will they ever fly?"

She turned her gaze back to Alanna and her smile became lopsided. "I know you're right." Her hand fisted gently. "I feel I have made many mistakes with Marethari."

"Old friend, she will forgive you if you try and ask."

She nodded and wiped away her tears. "Such sad thoughts. It's your winter holiday, yes? How about something cheerful?" She smiled. “Thom has already informed me he will take care of things this year after I set the tree on fire last year.”

“At least it wasn’t your kitchen.” Rose grinned and began to hum. The children perked up and joined her when she began to sing. "Hark how the bells, Sweet silver bells, All seem to say, Throw cares away." 

 

They shut the door quietly behind them. Twilight had fallen on Kirkwall, starlight shimmering on the snow. Varric pulled her close for a kiss over a sleeping Mirra. "You did good, Rose."

"It was hard." She chuckled. "I really wanted to tell her she was a bitch in the fall and shouldn't have been surprised by Marethari's reaction."

"Now where is the holiday spirit in that?" Annabeth held her arms up to him and she snuggled in against his shoulder. 

"I know." She picked her way carefully across some ice as the oldest ones skated gleefully across it. "Marethari is as stubborn as she is, embarrassing her at the docks and telling her she didn't know what she was doing was not how you have a talk about something."

"No.” He chuckled. “Can you imagine if you had yelled at Anora like that?" 

Rose turned and stared at him. "Kirkwall would have burned down again. That's not even funny." He continued to chuckle anyway. She shook her head, pushing open the door into the Keep Anora had unlocked. "I had a mother like that. I could never do that to ours."

Varric set Annabeth gently down and she yawned, rubbing her eyes and heading for her room for a pre-dinner nap that they knew better then to mention. Speaking of it meant it would go away, leaving a crabby little girl in its wake. He pulled Rose into his arms, minding Mirra. "You are a wonderful mamae."

She smiled softly. "Thank you. Sometimes I worry." She brushed her lips against his. "You are a fantastic Papae you know. Best storyteller in Thedas."

"Don't forget destroyer of spiders."

She giggled. "And gift finder. We'd be lost without you."

"Less spoiled definitely."

"Rude, I deserve all my things."

He laughed against her lips and Mirra yanked on his earring. "Okay, Goldilocks. Why doesn’t she pull yours?”

“Because she pulls my hair.” Rose said wryly.


	5. Winter Wonderland

"Papae!" Duncan roared as he took a flying leap off of Gryphon's back. Varric caught him, spinning him in a circle before tossing him into a snow drift. He shook the snow from his long ears, giggling. 

Rose and the girls were building a snowman that looked suspiciously like Bran. Rose gave him a grin before setting Annabeth on her shoulders so she could pat the top of its head smooth. "Mamae? Why does the snow do that?" Violet pointed to the roof line and it's delicate icicles. 

"The snow melts into water and when it gets cold it freezes into ice." Rose watched the gears turn in her daughter's head. 

"Could you do water magic? Like your ice magic?"

Rose froze a moment, considering the possibilities. "Well, I've never tried manipulating water. That has a lot of possibility."

Violet nodded and went back to making tiny snowbabies around the snowman. Anora gave their mother an arched look. "Sometimes, I think she'll be mage too."

Rose smiled. "The more the merrier. Your Papae may not agree with more papers being set on fire though." Anora snorted. "She' is Aveline's shadow when it's time to train guardsmen. If she is a mage, she'll be a warrior as well I think. Knight Enchanter would not be good enough. Although all of you have your own scholarly pursuits, I can hope for quiet lives for you yet."

Anora chuckled. "What fun is there in that?"

Cursing drew their attention to the other side of their courtyard. Duncan was gingerly making his way across the snow towards Varric, who was stuck up to his armpits in the white shit as he was calling it. Rose covered her grin with a gloved hand before passing Annabeth to Anora and heading over to help. She leaned over him, toes curling along the edge of the pool that was hidden in the snow. "Storyteller, you should be more careful." She smirked. 

He scowled up at her. "I am going to teach Duncan new words, wife."

"Oooh." She chuckled. He made a grab at her leg and she danced out of reach but started melting the snow around him. "Champion of Kirkwall saves Viscount from a rogue snow drift. That'll be all over the Hanged Man by tonight."

Varric pulled himself up the side, soaking wet and cold. He wrapped her in a hug until she squeaked, hiding his smile against her shoulder. "Not if you don't say a word."

The sparkle of her laughter lit the courtyard. "I can be bribed." He kissed her smiling lips until all their children groaned in protest. 


	6. Mistletoe and Holly

"Aunt Daisy made pie!" Duncan half shrieked before all the kids tossed themselves into chairs at the table and began devouring the pieces in front of them. 

Rose watched in wide eyed horror. "I swear I feed them, Merrill. I really do."

Merrill laughed, flour on her cheek. "I know, lethallan."

"She made breakfast." Duncan grinned chocolate coating his lips.

"It wasn't even eggs." Violet added, slightly cleaner than her brother. 

"Pancakes!" Annabeth shrieked waving her fork, and pie, in the air.

Anora’s bright laughter echoed through the kitchen as Rose scowled at them. “My cooking skills have greatly improved the past several years, thank you so very much, you monsters.”

Anora snickered through a mouth full of whipped cream. “You haven’t burned down the kitchen in a while or tried to poison us.”

Rose’s eyes narrowed as she fought her grin. “Do you know what naughty children get for Satinalia?” Three pairs of eyes widened and focused intently on her. “Coal and early bedtimes.”

“Nora, be nice!” Annabeth scolded. Anora stuck her tongue out at her younger sister who returned it with a giggle.

Merrill pushed a mug into Rose’s hand. “Fresh eggnog.” She stared at the cup in her hand and then set it front of Anora. “And you are finally old enough, da’len.” She poured herself another mug and settled against the counter beside Rose.

Rose wrapped both hands around her mug, savoring the warmth as she watched Anora take her first sip of the holiday drink. Her eyes widened a bit and she sighed with happiness. Rose chuckled. “Your aunt makes the best eggnog in Thedas.”

Merrill laid her head on her shoulder. “You say that about everything I make.”

“Because it’s true. You are magic in the kitchen.” She laid her head on top of hers. A wail sounded through the house. “And Goldilocks has finally decided to grace us with her waking presence.”

“I’ll get her!” Anora was out of the room like a shot.

“I think she has missed you more then you have missed her.”

Rose shook her head. “Never.” She smiled fondly. “But it may be an even tie.”

“Where’s Varric?” Rose helped her gather the empty plates from the now well content children.

“He said he was planning something special and needed the afternoon to get it done.”


	7. I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thesecondseal sent the prompt: you took me fishing at a frozen lake but I don’t catch anything and now I’m grumpy and you decide to help me. And I laughed for days.

It was colder outside the city, but the exuberance on Rose's face as she tugged him on to the balcony made it worth the frosty bite of air. "It's beautiful here." She cooed, mittened hand leaving his to lean on the snow-covered railing. The frozen lake sparkled in the morning sun, the little cabin perched just above the shore line. She turned to him with a grin. “This is where Donnic and Aveline went ice fishing last winter isn’t it? And I couldn’t get a reservation.”

He smirked. “You do have to give me some credit.”

She kissed him, the warmth of her made him want to tug her inside and enjoy the cabin and its peace and quiet as she wound herself around him. His scarf tickled her cheek and she pulled away, batting at it with a cheeky, mischievous smile. “Does that mean you are going to go fishing?”

He stared at the lake and then at his windblown, beautiful wife. “If you want me to come along, I can.”

“You brought a book.” She giggled, nose reddening beneath her freckles.

“And a chair.” She shook her head and kissed him again.

Varric was not an expert at ice fishing, or regular fishing. Or nature. Or water. But he was pretty sure you were not supposed to burn a hole through the ice to catch the fish, or sit sullenly by the hole for a hundred or so pages followed by cursing and then storming towards him. She pouted down at him. “This is not fun.”

Years of practice as Viscount and father was the only thing that kept him from laughing. The look on her face he had seen repeated in each of their children. “Maybe they ran away when you burned their roof down.”

She snorted, fighting a smile. “Perhaps.”

“Try another spot? And I’ll help, maybe you just need me for luck.” She grinned, taking his offered kiss and hand. She slowly melted the ice this time, letting it thaw gently. “Did you ever ice fish with your dad?”

She thought a moment. “No. He loved to fish, but I don’t remember fishing in winter. Maybe he went alone?” They plunged into the icy water.

Gasping, Rose broke the surface flailing for a hold of Varric before sending her power down. His arm went around her waist in a reassuring grip as ice hit their boots from below and sent them shooting from the water. She rolled coughing on to her side. “That might be why though.” She heaved.

“Maker’s balls.” He groaned. “What blighted happened?”

“Air bubble?” She sat up. The hole she had been trying to melt had splintered into a crystalline death trap. “I’m done fishing.”

He pulled her to her feet. “Let’s get inside.”

At the door to the cabin, she leaned against the frame, giggling. At his look, shivering violently, she sang out breathlessly. “On the second day of.” She broke out in more giggles at his glare, “my true love gave to me a frozen viscount and his champion lady.”

He yanked her inside. “We almost died and you are making up awful songs.”

“Strip.” She continued to giggle. “Wet clothes off, blankets and snuggles by the fire to warm back up.”

Their wet clothes were left piled by the door, blankets striped off the bed and gathered from the couch. Varric tossed the thickest one on to the floor before pulling her down beside him. Even shuddering with cold she was able to cast some spells for warmth. He curled his body around hers trailing kisses across her bare shoulder. “I can think of a way to warm up even faster.”

She turned in his arms pushing him down on to the blanket, the others tenting over them as she swayed on her hands and knees above him. “Really, storyteller? We almost died.” She mocked.

“And what a perfect way to celebrate being alive with my beautiful wife.” His hands ran up her sides as she shivered with desire, eyes darkening as she kissed him.

 

"Mm." She was curled along his side, head pillowed against his shoulder, still in front of the fire beneath the pile of blankets. "That was the perfect way to get warm."

He chuckled as she nuzzled her head into his hand as he played with her hair. "I told you we needed a day away."

She leaned up on her elbow. "I know we needed it. But it feels almost wrong to need a break from having what we always wanted." She rubbed their broken noses together before gently kissing him. 

He shook his head. "Is that the workaholic talking or the mama dragon?" She laughed. "Some days I think Kirkwall is our oldest and worst behaved child."

She settled her chin on his shoulder, eyes sparkling like sunlit sea. "That is terrifyingly accurate, my love." His fingers traced down her shoulder making her shiver and smile. "Speaking of children, we should bring them out here."

He snorted. "So they can fall into the lake fishing?"

"Nooo, so I can teach them how to skate."

He hummed a moment. "You could have Rivaini bring them out tomorrow."

"I was thinking that too." She grinned and kissing him quickly before leaning over to grab her necklace. It had two communication crystals now, one attuned to Varric and the other Isabela. She activated Bela’s with a flick against the rune.

“Songbird, your children are fine and Kirkwall is not on fire.”

Rose chuckled, biting her lip as Varric’s teeth and tongue traveled down her neck. “I’m not. Varric.” She hissed with a smile. He smirked up at her before going back to his distraction, pushing her gently on to her back. “Bela, bring the kids out tomorrow.”

“You are taking a break, Rose.”

“Yes, but it’s the perfect place to skate.” Her body arched, head grinding into the blanket. “It’s the perfect spot to teach them.”

“The only good use for water is sailing.”

His fingers joined his devious, silver tongue and her eyes rolled back in her head. “You and Kitten come out and I’ll teach you too. It’ll be fun, I promise.”

“You sound awfully distracted, songbird.” Bela’s laughter echoed from the crystal as she bit down on her knuckle.

Merrill’s voice joined hers. “Ice skating? I haven’t been since the clan was in Ferelden. We’ll be there in the morning.”

“Thanks, Merrill.” She knew she was never going to hear the end of it for that gasp she couldn’t hide. “See you tomorrow.” She threw the necklace, not caring where it went. It had enough protective charms on it to keep it safe. Her knees tightened on his shoulders as her hands buried themselves in his hair with a loud moan. “Void take you, Varric.”

He stopped, pulling away and smirking as she swore. “If you want me to stop?”

She flipped him a rude gesture before breaking into a smile. “We have until morning.”

He sucked a love bite against her thigh, making them tighten around him. “I think we can manage that.”


	8. I Believe

Isabela and Merrill banged through the door of the cabin with the children in tow. "Hope you’re decent, songbird!" She called out with a grin.

Rose laughed from her perch on the counter, hands wrapped around her second mug of coffee. "Of course. I don't scar my children for life, pirate." Violet shimmied up on the counter beside her, giving Rose a gentle headbutt against her shoulder and a good morning kiss. 

Anora rolled her eyes. "Debatable, mamae. Skyhold was scarring." Rose's eyes narrowed playfully. "Where's Papae?"

"Arranging for skates, while your mother who is a fire mage and likes nature hid inside." He stomped the snow of his boots before catching the leaping hugs of Annabeth and Duncan. "Are you bunch ready?"

"Yes!" Merrill exclaimed bolting back out the door dragging Bela. 

Teaching children to skate was easy. You held their hands and showed them how to move their feet. Duncan and Violet took to it within seconds, blitzing about the ice like birds in the sky when they weren't taking turns with little Annabeth when she wasn't with Rose. Anora flat out refused claiming someone needed to watch Mirra and stood on the balcony laughing at them all. 

Varric and Bela were having a time of it. Merrill danced circles around them both, Rose wasn't even sure her skates touched the ice. Bela flailed and cursed like the ice was a stormy sea and she was a hole filled dinghy on the verge of being swamped. Varric couldn't keep his feet under him, slipping this way and that. Rose bit back enough laughter she tasted blood. It wasn't every day she got to see her silver-tongued rogue outdone by something, much less rendered graceless. 

She took his hands again and skated backwards, leading him forward. "Don't look at your feet!"

"I like knowing when I'm going to be swimming again." He wobbled and cursed. "How are you going backwards?" 

She steadied him in place and let go, skating backwards and then in a circle before doing a tiny twirl and finishing back in front of him with a grin. "Ferelden is cold in the winter and skating is free." She brushed a kiss against his red nose. "Carver was the best of us actually."

He shook his head, smiling. "Nature still sucks."

Duncan whizzed by and tugged on his hand. "Come on, Papae, I want to race!"

"Race mamae!"

The boy's face wrinkled. "She cheats."


	9. SIlver Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CeruleanBlues asked for silver and gold, and this is its second appearance. I also stole Ellie so I could use the dresses I didn't get to use the polyship fic.

The silver dress fell in dramatic pleats from its high neckline to the floor, sparkling with each step like the night sky. Flames danced along her fingers as she paced, giving last minute reminders to the staff for the year's Satinalia Ball. The extra hirelings balked at the open magic that danced and sparked when she snapped at memory jolted to the front of her mind. Old heads grinned giving them reassuring pats. They knew the lady of the Keep and her magic, not a fire went cold in a hearth from council rooms to servants’ quarters and they were the envy of the city besides. Orana shook her head, baby snug asleep in his sling. "Rose, we have it all taken care of."

She sighed, twirling a loose tendril from her updo. "I know. You all are the best. But, void, I don't want to go out there this year."

Maddy grinned. "Madame Orana and Messere Fenris have your darlings, Tili and I have the staff. Nicolai has the kitchen. Go, milady. Dance with the Viscount and find some mistletoe." She gave her a gentle shove. "And stop worrying."

"When I'm dead!" She grinned over her shoulder. She stopped at Orana and brushed a kiss against the baby's sleeping head. "I would much rather be cuddling all the babies with you tonight. Little Sorran and Mirra will grow up too fast."

"Go." Orana smiled. "Or Varric will come looking for you and you'll never make it to the ball once he sees that dress."

 

Bran found her first. "We need to get started, Rose."

"I know, I know." She sighed, eyeing the people from behind the slightly ajar door and snarling. "It's at the Keep, they know they are here on mine and Varric's behalf, can't I just go back and read stories to the kids and call it a night?"

"In that dress, menace?" Varric's fingers trailed down the back of her arm, raising goosebumps. "That would be a waste." 

Bran gave a long-suffering sigh. "Five minutes and then I will drag you out there." He disappeared out the door. 

Rose sighed herself, wanting to crawl into Varric's embrace and disappear. "I don't know what's wrong, love." She let her forehead drop against his shoulder, tension slowly leaving her as his deft fingers worked circles against her lower back. She flicked a rogue hanging curl away from her neck. It was annoying when the rest of it was up.

"You look beautiful." His voice danced across her skin. "And the dress." He paused a moment. "Makes you look taller."

A huff of laughter left her and she met his warm, dark eyes, teasing her lip between her teeth with a smile. "Yes, this is the look of a man who is thinking my wife looks tall in this dress, with her magnificent." He cut her off with a kiss, laughter tumbling from her lips. 

"I am a gentleman in public, wife." Their smiles meeting between gentle nuzzles. 

"We aren't in public yet." She replied huskily, nipping at his lip, her sea eyes sparkling with a thousand stars at midnight. "I am almost disappointed."

He chuckled. "I don't need to inflate your ego anymore over your wonderful attributes. I write you a romance every year."

"With them described in perfect detail." She grinned with just a hint of pride. "Every girl with tits this nice should have books dedicated to them, and a dress that flaunts them this well." Music started for the ball and she sighed, this one happier and more relaxed. "Come, husband mine, let's get this ball started so we scandalize them and leave."

"Again." He laced his fingers through hers and gently pulled her laughing through the door. 

"Again."

 

Rose stood demurely to his left and two steps behind him while Varric gave some speech about Kirkwall and the new year. A good wife would have paid attention, she supposed, but considering how often they discussed matters of state in their bed she could admire how his shoulders and back looked in the new deep red shirt during matters of state. She twisted her wedding band, the same simple ring he proposed with in Orlais, and smiled as he finished with a flourish, extending his hand back to her with a wink over his shoulder. 

He wrapped his arm around her waist as she gave the gathered nobles and visiting dignitaries an unladylike wave. "Happy Satinalia, Kirkwall, may the next year be merry and bright for us all!"

The crowd applauded and the music kicked up into a lively dance; court music that she would have loved to replace with something more fun but it worked. Varric hugged her close and whispered in her ear. "You are acting like a trophy wife."

She blew a raspberry. "I don't want the work of being a Council woman tonight, just let them make that mistake." He laughed and pulled her on to the dance floor. 

 

Midnight neared. They usually didn't have Kirkwall's Satinalia Ball on the Longest Night but this year they couldn't avoid it. Varric quietly distracted their guests so she could slip out on to a balcony they had set aside for her. She lit her candles with a touch of magic before turning her mind up and outward for a time. 

 

Rose quietly came back in, slipping unseen into the madness of too many drinks and the late hour. A glimmer of gold caught her eye and she chuckled to herself as Varric's voice echoed in her mind. "Magpie." She wove through the crowd until she came upon the mystery sparkle. The woman's floor length gown was soft spun gold, sprinkled with golden stars that balanced Rose's dress, a delicate cape of the same gauzy material falling from her shoulders. Rose's eyes followed the long line of her neck, the delicate point of an ear, her breath catching when those aqua eyes turned to meet hers. Mythal's vallaslin scrolled delicately across her fine teak face in a shade to match her eyes and her dark hair rose in a wild blaze begging for fingers to be run through it. 

Before Rose could speak, a man's voice broke her thoughts. "I see you've met my wife, Champion."

She blinked, focusing her sight on the man curling his arm around the Dalish beauty. "Cullen Rutherford?" She shook her head. "I, yes. Well, I hadn't gotten her name yet and champion isn't a title I use often, my lady."

His eyes narrowed a moment but she laughed sticking out her hand. "Eleran Lavellan."

Rose floundered again, hoping her handshake was more solid then her mind. "You are related to Alanna?" 

She nodded solemnly. "I was traveling at the time."

"You have my sorrow, Eleran. I am sorry the Inquisition could not do better, and that we were not in Kirkwall to aid them."

There was an amused tilt of Eleran's head. "Alanna says you speak Elvhen?"

"Andaran atish’an." Rose chuckled as her eyes widened. "Ma las Mythal'enaste."

Eleran's eyes narrowed speculatively. "Yes. I think I would like to spend time with you before we leave Kirkwall."

"No." Groaned Cullen. "Anyone but her."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I am not that bad, Cullen. Besides, it would do Alanna some good to have guests." She chewed the inside of her lip a moment before giving Eleran a grin. "Would you like to dance?"

Her eyes warmed with pleasure. "I would love to, champion." Cullen sighed, at odds with the smile in his eyes, as the two women swept away to the dance floor.

 

Rose bounced into the seat next to him, cheeks pink and smiling. "Have you met Curly's wife?"

Varric's eyebrows arched. "No?"

She sighed longingly, eyes propped up on the table as her eyes glazed over. "Storyteller, if we weren't married, I would be wooing her under the full moon right now. She's the prettiest lady I've seen in a long time." She pouted. "I'm going to dream about her and it's going to brutal, so no complaining when I wake you up for fun, naked things."

He laughed, pulling her close and kissing her until she grinned. Then He smirked. "You could always give me the details from that pretty little head of yours. I can see my next serial now, a prequel, Temptations of the Champion and Her string of heartbroken lovers."

Rose rolled her eyes cutting him off before declaiming dramatically. "To hide how her traitorous heart is in love with her best friend." She cooed. "Or better, the string of lovers to spite him."

He scoffed. "I write better than that hack, thank you."

She giggled, snuggling closer under his arm. "It wouldn't be too off of a prequel anyway. I probably have enough letters to write the first three chapters." 

"What are you the hack now?" Her laughter rolled with his mock shock. 

"I can spell!" He peppered her face with kisses as they continued to ignore the party around them. She cooed. "Wouldn't that be the twist of the age? World famous author, ripped off by his beautiful wife." She broke out into giggles again, tears rolling down her face. "Siege harder was a desperate attempt to get him back to bed."

"Menace." He said affectionately. 

Her smile had the sun and the stars until the end of time and beyond as her fingers curled against his cheek. "Storyteller."


	10. All I Want for Christmas is You

The thunder of little feet woke her before Duncan, Violet, and Annabeth collapsed into bed beside her, bright eyed and giggling in the morning light. Violet rubbed a horn gently against her forehead, humming happily. "Papae said we could see if you were awake yet."

Rose chuckled, a yawn splitting it in half. "Did papae volunteer to come with you?"

"Noooo." Duncan tattled, leaning against the headboard as his sisters settled in against their mother's shoulders. "He said he'd be making coffee and keeping Mirra happy. Mirra is always happy."

"Happy baby." Annabeth cooed. 

"Yes, she is." Rose planted a kiss on her forehead. "You were a happy baby too."

"Was Duncan?" Violet asked, her namesake eyes nearly crossing trying to imagine her dark skinned, quick footed brother as an infant. 

"Well, not especially." She gave him a lopsided smile. "Sorry, love. But for almost three months you barely slept except for the time we were almost murdered by an idiot Orlesian."

He grinned, another tooth missing. "Aunty Aveline likes telling that story."

She chuckled. "That she does."

Violet was tracing the tree that twisted up her arm now, its roots dangling along her elbow brushing the wings of the hawks and sparrows of the dead. Among its branches sat five roses, it's trunk the shape of two lovers embracing. "What do these all mean?"

Rose was silent a moment. "The hawks are for my mother and father, and my brother and sister."

Duncan hunkered down, his dark eyes bright over Violet's shoulder. "They died a long time ago, not even Anora met them."

She nodded, that sadness was smaller these days and had been for a long time. "The sparrows." She sighed, chewing her lip as she thought. "Do you know about the Chantry explosion that started the mage rebellion?" Duncan and Violet nodded, Annabeth was drowsy against her shoulder. "The man who did that was a dear friend for many years. I felt responsible for their deaths."

"Memory." Violet tapped them with a solemn nod. "Mamae isn't sad now?"

"No, sweetheart." Her smile was soft. "From the ashes of the old, a new life was born. A better life, for me, for papae, for Kirkwall. I have you, your sisters, and your brother. I wouldn't change the past now. Not for anything." Violet kissed her cheek and snuggled close. Rose let out a long held breath, a weight finally leaving, and she brushed a kiss between her daughter's horns. "Come on." She gave both girls a little shake and grinned. "It's Satinalia and we are laying bed like bums talking about sad things." She continued dramatically. Annabeth giggled and her heart sang with joy. 

The younger kids were busy with their gifts, playing happy with and around each other as Anora devoured her new books. Rose leaned her head against Varric's shoulder, his fingers tracing lazy circles against her skin before he kissed her forehead. "Even with the ball on the Longest Night and interrupting your solstice, did you get everything you wanted this year?"

Paper covered the floor, Annabeth was coloring her toes, little Mirra was happily kicking up a storm investigating her soft books, Duncan and Violet were arranging their battlefield chess set using the mabari as pillows. Every face had a smile, even when Anora dumped her tea down the front of her shirt. She laced her fingers with his other hand and met his lips with a smile of her own. "I have everything I could ever want, right here with you."


End file.
